


gambling sequins

by sizhu



Series: Not Another College AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto lost a bet to Suga. Shenanigans happen. Bokuto totally gets laid. Akaashi feels his sanity slipping through  his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gambling sequins

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi tilted his head, blinking slowly at his roommate. "Why are you wearing a neon pink and black sequin leotard and standing in the middle of the Campus Green?"

"Uh…" Bokuto shifted, fidgeting with some of the sequins. Sunlight caught on them, and both Bokuto and Akaashi had to look away from the blinding sparkles. The sun caught the black sequins at just the right angle to make them sparkle silver. "I lost a bet?"

"…" Akaashi sighed. "Bokuto-san, how many times do I have to tell you to stop making bets with Kuroo-san?"

"I didn't bet with Kuroo, dude!" Bokuto protested loudly. "No one told me your angelic looking boyfriend is the farthest thing from angelic without being a freakin' demon!"

"…Suga-san _is_ a demon." Akaashi deadpanned. "No one wins a bet against Suga-san. Not even Sawamura-san can win bets against him. What did you bet, anyway?"

"That he couldn't eat a whole box of Super Hot Hot Tamales." Bokuto rubbed his neck.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi sighed again. "Suga-san's favorite food is spicy. You had to have known that."

"Well, he's not _my_ boyfriend." Bokuto huffed. "How was I supposed to know?"

Akaashi heaved another sigh. "How long are you stuck in the very sparkly leotard?"

"Uh—" Bokuto shrugged. "Until Oikawa shows up?"

"Oh."

"Hey, 'kaashi," Bokuto started, fidgeting. "Y'think Oikawa will like the sequins?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I dunno." Bokuto shrugged. "I mean, I don't wanna chase him off? He's not just some flavor of the week, y'know?"

"You said the same thing about Terushima." Akaashi folded his arms over his chest. "Why is Oikawa any different?"

"I—I don’t know." Bokuto frowned at Akaashi. "I really dunno. There's just—a feeling. Sure, Teru was great an' all. And y'know, making out with him with that tongue ring was fuckin' sick, but—"

"I've heard more than enough on that subject."

" _But_ I didn't feel this—this—spark? Y'know?"

Akaashi frowned. He recalled the way Suga's fingers felt on his skin when he smoothed out the crease in his eyebrows months ago. It wasn't quite a _spark_ then, but there _was_ a kind of warmth that spread through him. He nodded eventually, realizing that Bokuto expected a response. "I suppose."

"So—what if he laughs and ditches, man?" Bokuto asked, fidgeting even more.

"Just tell him you lost a bet with Suga-san?" Akaashi tilted his head. "Oikawa has lost plenty of bets against him. Once he had to streak from one end of campus to the other."

Bokuto wheezed. "How do you know that?"

Akaashi shrugged.

"No, seriously—how do you know that?"

"Suga-san may have mentioned it." Akaashi eyed Bokuto. "But I got curious. Turns out the whole escapade is on YouTube."

"What the hell was the bet?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Dude, you should have!"

Silence settled over them for a whole minute.

"Sugawara bet that I couldn't go a whole day without taking a selfie."

Bokuto leapt out of his skin with a manly shriek. " _Holy shit!_ Oikawa! Don't fuckin' _do_ that, man!"

"Sorry." Oikawa laughed. He wasn't sorry at all. "Black and pink looks good on you. What did you bet with Mr. Refreshing?"

"That he couldn't eat a whole box of Super Hot Hot Tamales."

"Ouch. Rookie mistake, right there." Oikawa patted Bokuto's shoulder. "But at least you look good. Ridiculous, but good. Definitely not as good as me, though."

Bokuto laughed. "No?"

"…I can see why you two like each other." Akaashi frowned. "I have work due for a class so I'm going now. Have fun."

Oikawa and Bokuto watched as Akaashi fled the scene. Bokuto shrugged while Oikawa pulled out his phone. He grinned a Bokuto. "Strike a pose!"

Bokuto immediately hopped into a Sailor Senshi pose, complete with the victory-peace sign fingers. The phone clicked and the camera flash momentarily blinded Bokuto. Still, Bokuto grinned at Oikawa.

"How'd it turn out, Tooru?"

"Gimme a sec, it's uploading to facebook now." Oikawa stuck his tongue out.

Bokuto mimicked the gesture before pulling his own phone out from… Somewhere. And checking facebook. The photo had been uploaded and Oikawa even captioned it:

_Bae lost a bet with Mr. Refreshing. Should have known better._ _♥_

Bokuto let out a laugh. He liked the photo and commented back:

_Well, now I know better! ;P_

Bokuto and Oikawa pocketed their phones together and linked arms. They headed toward their dorm building, a bounce in their steps. Bokuto tilted his head toward Oikawa. A wicked grin settled on his face.

"Say, you wanna help me get outta this thing?" Bokuto asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

 

Needless to say, Akaashi did not go back to his dorm that night. Instead, he slept on Suga's couch, grateful for Suga's and Daichi's gracious compassion. His phone pinged sometime in the night, alerting the sleeping Akaashi (if he were awake to see it) that both Bokuto and Oikawa had updated their relationship statuses on facebook.

_Bokuto Koutarou and Oikawa Tooru are now in a relationship._

Suga and Daichi offered to let Akaashi move in with them. They really were too kind. Akaashi probably owed them his sanity.

 

The whole campus was in an uproar for a week after that announcement.

Akaashi really hated facebook sometimes.


End file.
